Boredom Is Not For Me, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward's choice of how they should spend their day started Simmons whining, Skye bursting with creativity and Fitz being the cute boyfriend that he is. A sequel to FitzSimmons vs SkyeWard


**Hey,**... Thank you for the response for FitzSimmons vs SkyeWard. I've written another for the series. I hope you'll like it.

By the way, I'll be busy the whole of next week and might not be able to sneak my ffs in here. But when I'm gone I hope you all will keep SkyeWarding until I get back and we all can squeeee together again. Hugs!

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Agents of S.H. .D

**Summary** : Ward, Skye and FitzSimmons lazing around together.

xox

"I'm bored. Boredom is not for me. What can I possibly do, as to not die from this supreme spell of utter boredom?"

"Stop being dramatic, Simmons. You are very intelligent and smart. Can't you think of something to do with your hands? There must be something that you can think of."

Ward told Simmons as the bio-chemist rested her chin on Skye's shoulder while she groaned the dramatic lament. Ward, Skye and FitzSimmons had drawn lots to decide who gets to choose what they should do that day. Ward's name was picked.

He opted for them to camp outside as part of a survival training but the rest had objected due to the snow and cold. Rather then hearing their loud protest and whines, he chose the day to be free of anything to do with electronics. Which simply means they have to rely on entertaining themselves with old skool items. For Ward, he was happy to read.

"You and Fitz can always look at some floor plans OUCH!" Skye yelped when her girlfriend pinched her thigh.

"Don't be cheeky Skye. Fitz and I know all about you and Ward's Secret Niches Meeting high up in the West tower. Telling us the climb up there is all part of your training, indeed!" Simmons crunched her nose at Skye.

Skye's eyes widen and she immediately tapped Ward's shoulder. "Hear that Robot? Simmons has a better name for our little rendezvous than your calling it, Operation Climb-X."

xox

_Five minutes later..._

"I'm bored." Simmons started again.

"I know! We'll make googly eyes out of some golf balls and stick them on May's boots."

"If you don't mind not being able to sit for a week, at least, courtesy of May's boots? Be my guest, my Unruly One."

Simmons told Skye as she took some the peanuts that the Hacker had shelled. Skye is not passionate about peanuts but they are one of Ward's favourite snack. So, in line with Ward's policy of not using any electronic equipments that day, which meant a no-no to using her beloved laptop and phone, Skye asked Ward for a foot massage. In exchange, she was happy to shell peanuts for him since her fingers will be restless from the absence of contact with her laptop and phone.

Grouped together in the lounge, Ward sat on the floor with his back against the couch. Sitting on the couch behind her boyfriend, one of Skye's legs was folded against Ward's back as her other was draped over his shoulder while he gave her the foot massage. In between feeding Ward the peanuts as he massaged her foot and read his book which was perched on his knee, Skye also fed Simmons as the bio-chemist draped her arms around the Hacker's shoulder.

Stretched out with her head on Skye's shoulder, Simmons had her legs resting on Fitz's lap. Using the portion of his girlfriend's skirt that stretched over her lap as a makeshift table for his card game of Solitaire, Fitz munched on some biscuits as Simmons pestered her friends for ideas as to what they should do for fun that don't involved anything electronics. So far, Skye seemed to be full of them.

"Any idea where to get hold of some chalk from?"

"Why would we need chalk for Rookie?"

"To draw squares on the floor. Then, we can play Hopscotch."

"You want us to get in trouble with Koenig? We will all be scrubbing floors for the rest of our time here." Ward told Skye as he rested his head on her calf to look at her upside-down.

"I like the sound of that," Skye smiled as she lovingly traced the side of his face.

"You like the sound of us scrubbing the floors?" Ward frowned.

"No Robot," she tapped his nose. "I like the sound of you saying 'us', 'we' and 'our'. Such strong and promising words."

"You have no idea how I longed to hear you say that," Ward told his girlfriend as he captured and kissed her palm.

"Ugh! I'm gonna throw up!"

"Shut up Leopold," Simmons playfully smacked his shoulder when Fitz commented on Ward and Skye's display of affection. "Or no pretzels and whipped cream for you."

Ward laughingly pointed a finger at Fitz and the Engineer retaliated by sticking his tongue out at the Specialist.

"Very mature, Boys." Simmons commented at the men's action. "So what else can we do? I'm bored."

"I would suggest ransacking AC's cupboard and mismatching his suits. I did that once. But now he has installed a password on his wardrobe door."

"But you are the resident Hacker," Fitz told her. "What's stopping you from figuring out what his password is?"

"That would be an invasion of his privacy!" Skye gasped.

"And you ransacking his wardrobe the first time, was not?" Fitz asked her.

"What's your point?" Skye asked stubbornly at which Fitz threw a biscuit at her.

"Where do you get your creative ideas for fun, Skye?" Simmons asked her after getting another peanut from her friend.

"From the time I spent at St Agnes with the other children."

"The nuns let all of you run free of the place?" Ward asked.

"Of course not. There were many, many rules. That's why we all needed to get creative to go around them in order to have some fun."

"Were you the Leader of the Pack?" Ward asked again.

"Not until I was fourteen."

"Did you get in trouble a lot of times at St Agnes?" Fitz questioned her.

"Definitely. So they put me in Sister Sarah's office for her to watch over me. She was the oldest Sister there. Supposed to be the fiercest too."

"Must have scared you." Fitz said.

"Nope. All she does is stare at us with her sharp eyes. But the trick kind of gets old when we found out that that's all she does."

"Must have bored you to death being locked in that room with her." Simmons quipped.

"On the contrary, my dear Simmons. I had a lot of fun."

"How come?" Ward tossed his head back to look at her again.

"Sister Sarah always fall asleep after a cup of tea. So I always made sure that I bring her one whenever I'm sent to the room. When she falls asleep, I get to get my hands on her computer."

"Were you caught?"

"Eventually."

"What did the nuns do?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing. By that the time I was caught, I was very good at typing and anything computer related. They saw it as an asset for my career when it was time for me to leave the orphanage. Since I suck at the cooking and sewing classes that I was sent to." Skye told them. "Ok, enough talking about me."

"But what are going to do? I am - "

"Bored." Ward, Skye and Fitz said in unison to Simmons whining which earned Fitz pinched from his girlfriend.

xox

_Another five minutes later..._

"Any more ideas?" Simmons asked as she started twirling locks of Skye's hair.

"How about we give Ward and Fitz a manicure? Let's paint their toes!"

"Ooohhh! Yes lets!" Simmons cried with utter excitement. "I still have those nail polish from our last session!"

"No!" Both men voiced out in unison.

xox

_After another ten minutes later..._

"Ok guys, it's time to fix dinner." Ward told the gang as he closed his book. He then placed a kiss on Skye's knee before gently pushing her leg off his shoulder. He playfully pulled and kissed a springy lock of her hair that Simmons had twisted in the last ten minutes, when the soft locks brushed against the side of his face.

He then waited as the three untangled themselves from the couch and tidied it before following him towards the door.

"You know, back home, my Mummy always makes it a point for us to dress for dinner." Simmons told Skye as they looped arms.

Skye suddenly stopped causing Fitz to bumped into them.

"Simmons! You are a genius!" Skye cried with a wide grin.

"I am?" Simmons questioned her.

"What? What? What am I missing?" Fitz looked between the two girls.

"Rookie..." Ward groaned.

"Aaaawww come on Turbo think of it as a fashion makeover! And I thought transforming is part of a robot's forte?"

xox

_Dinner time ..._

Agent Koenig was speechless as he watched the four younger Agents filed in for dinner. When he finally turned towards May, she simply said, "Don't ask."

Inspired by Simmons' family tradition, Skye had them all dressed for dinner. But due to lack of any formal wear, she had suggested using something at hand. Stripping off the beds, she had her friends dressed in bedsheets. Wrapped and draped in togas, the four friends entered the dining hall as if they were in their usual clothes.

Ward and Fitz had objected at first, but with proper incentives and promises from their respective girlfriends, they tripped over each other in getting to their rooms.

They greeted the seniors around the table and began their dinner as per normal days.

"Do you think they are trying to tell us something?" Coulson finally asked May after dinner was over and the four friends were busy clearing the dishes away.

"Don't even think about it, if you value your sanity, Phil." May told him as she stirred her tea.

xox

_The next day..._

"Where are we going AC?"

"Shopping." Coulson replied.

"Shopping, Sir?"

"Yes Ward, we are going shopping."

"For any specific items, Sir? Medical supplies?"

"Clothes, specifically, Simmons."

"Clothes, Sir?"

"Yes, Fitz." Coulson replied and finally stop to turn to look at the four friends. "From yesterday's Toga Party, I assumed you were telling me that you need more clothes."

"But Sir, we were just - "

"Isn't that astute of AC to figure that out Ward?" Skye pulled her boyfriend when he was trying to correct Coulson's assumption. "Thank you AC."

"You're welcome. Right, We'll pick you up in three hours." Coulson told them as he and May started to walk away.

"Yes, Sir." they answered in unison.

"This is certainly not boring," Simmons whispered to Skye and squeezed her friend's hand before pulling Fitz away.

Ward glared at his girlfriend as soon as they were alone.

"It was mean to let him assume that we need clothes when we were just having fun." Ward told his girlfriend.

"Let's keep that a secret between us shall we?"

"I thought secrets are a thing of the past."

"Didn't you say secrets are kept for a reason?"

"Yes." Ward eyed her suspiciously. "Are you hiding a secret from me?"

"Actually it is not my secret but," Skye whispered to him as she pulled him towards the nearest store. "I'll be more than happy to share it with you."

"Whose secret is it?"

"Victoria."

"Victoria?" Ward frowned. "Agent Hand?"

Skye shook her head and pointed to the store sign in front of them. Ward looked up and understood the mixed-up.

"Ahhh! That Victoria."

"I did promised to show you what can be hidden under a toga."

Ward gave Skye a wolfish grin, pulled her for a quick kiss before leading her into the lingerie store.

**THE END**

Happy weekend!

EDIT : If you are reading this ff the second time around and noticed some changes, I have edited the part about Skye's allergy to peanuts due to some sensitive reaction from a reader. I would apologise personally if the reader had login. But since it was signed as Guest, I am remedying the issue the best that I can.


End file.
